I Found My Light,My Warmth
by adorablehazel
Summary: Its Christmas and Sakura is feeling lonely without her friends and family but a surprise awaits her.


Sakura is leaving in Hong Kong studying in the Hong Kong University. Her father and brother are still in Tomoeda. Tomoyo, Eriol & Syaoran met her in the university and are good friends. Sakura has a little tiny bit crush on Syaoran as she would like to admit to herself.

It was Christmas Eve and Sakura is all alone in her apartment decorating her Christmas tree while sighing for the thousandth time. Finally being half way done with decorating, she went to bake a cake to pass the time and not think about how lonely she is. She grabbed her coat and went out not before locking the door.

On the way to the grocery store she couldn't help but think about what happened a week before.

**_FLASHBACK_**

It was a week before Christmas and Sakura was so happy to finally be able to spend some time together with her family. She was also glad about not having to be alone. She quickly called her father to let them know of her arrival. She called her home and her father answered, "Hello".

"Hey dad how is you? Sakura asked. "Hello Sakura I am fine as usual..." Before he could continue Sakura interrupted him asking, "Is that Touya making all those noises?"

"Yes. He is here packing our bags. You see Sakura we have got this big archaeology assignment outside Japan. It's once in a lifetime opportunity so we both have to leave tomorrow morning." Fujitaka told her. She was shocked and sad but didn't show it. Instead she replied, "Wow, that's amazing dad. Hope you and Touya have a safe and happy journey."

"We won't be able to spend this Christmas with you Sakura. Hope you don't mind it. We will make it up to you when we come back, I promise." He said. "I don't mind dad. You just go and enjoy your assignment. I got to go now dad. I will call you later and say my hi to Touya too. Bye dad Love You".

"Same here Sweet Heart and take care of yourself Sakura . Bye". They disconnected the call. Sakura just sat at her bed silent tears rolling down her eyes. She was feeling so lonely. She dint have anyone to talk to. All her friends from the university are busy with something or to be more precise with someone.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

She sighed again and thought, 'I haven't even got any friends to celebrate Christmas Eve with. It just sucks to be alone. It just feels so cold as the feeling of loneliness slowly seeks its way in my heart. It won't be long before I completely drown in a world full of darkness with no ray of light. I don't like it but I don't have any choice. I am just a bit close to Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. But even they are busy. Tomoyo and Eriol are away on a lovely vacation with Mrs. Daidouji and Syaoran is busy with his family.'

She tried her best to blink back the tears that formed in the corner of her eyes and quickly finished her grocery shopping. She took her own time admiring all the decorations and all kinds of cute stuffs she came across on her way home. When she got home and unlocked the doors, to say she was surprised and shocked and overwhelmed would be an understatement.

SAKURA'S POV

My lonely apartment was fully decorated and all the food prepared. There were gifts under the Christmas tree and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol stood next to the Christmas tree with a big smile plastered to their faces. "Hoe", was all i could mutter when they shouted "Merry Christmas" all together.

I was so shocked and confused and couldn't resist asking Tomoyo, "You and Eriol went on a holiday with your mother na?" She stepped forward and hugged me and said, "Yes we were planning but we came back from the airport. We just couldn't leave you here all by yourself to celebrate Christmas."

Tears flowed freely from my eyes upon hearing her words. I was so overwhelmed with the feeling of love and care. "You look better with a smile on your face Kura. So Smile and stop those tears." said Eriol. Syaoran just stood there with a small smile. Soon we all started enjoying. We played a few games and ate the delicious cake Tomoyo baked. A while later Tomoyo and Eriol left leaving me and Syaron alone. I became so self conscious suddenly and dint knew what to do. I just kept thinking what to say when he asked, "Would you like to spend the rest of the holidays with me and my family?"

"Wont your family mind me intruding on their family time?" I asked timidly. I desperately wanted to be away with this loneliness but i also don't want to intrude in anything. He just chuckled and said , "They won't mind. They will be overjoyed having you around. But let me warn you about my crazy sisters. They are suckers for cute things including humans. And I am sure as hell they will find you cute more than anything else."

"I can handle them I guess so."I replied unsurely. I tried my hardest not to cry but those tears betrayed me and slowly fell down my cheeks. When they were near my lips, I was shocked when Syaoran suddenly kissed me there and whispered in my ears, "You are not alone Kura. I was, I am and I will always be with you. You Know why..." he looked back just to see my tomato red face and with a smile said, "Wo Ai Ni My Ying Fa".

My breath got sucked and butterflies flew in my stomach. My heart was beating so loud and fast i was afraid he could hear it. I smiled and hugged him tight and whispered, "Aishiteru My Little wolf".

That night we talked about anything and everything. I asked him, "How did you know I was lonely?"He chuckled making his chest vibrate as i listen to his heart beat and said, "You are an open book Kura. We all knew you always felt lonely and was sad but tried to keep that fake smile plastered on your face. We many times tried to make you comfortable and to some extent we succeeded as we became close to you. And when you told us that you are not going to Japan, we decided there and then that we won't leave you alone on Christmas but we wanted to keep it a surprise so we went with the flow."

He stopped and looked hesitant whether to continue or not so I tugged at his shirt and looked at his eyes urging for him to continue. He gave in and said, "You don't always have to keep a strong facade Ying Fa. It's ok to cry, It's ok to want to lean on someone to cry, It's ok to want to have someone to smile with, It's ok to want to have someone to cuddle with, it's ok to want to have someone to talk to, it's ok to want to have someone to complete you, it's ok to want to have someone to kiss away your loneliness, your pain. It's ok so cry as long as you want cause after that I am not gonna let you shed a single tear.

That night I slept peacefully on the couch cuddled with him. I snuck a peek at him and found him sleeping soundly. He looked so cute so adorable, I snuggled closer to him and whispered, "I am glad, I found my Light". She kissed his cheek lightly and went back to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
